victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Trade
Trade is the pairing of Trina Vega and Jade West (Tr/ina and J/'ade'). Even though Liz and Daniella are close friends in real life, their characters aren't friends at all. This pairing is also referred to as Jina (J/'ade and Tr/'ina). 'While Jade hates Trina, Trina does not seem to hate Jade, but is also not seen to be particularly fond of her. Due to this, they can be considered enemies. For the real-life pairing of Daniella Monet and Elizabeth Gillies see 'Eliella. Trade Moments 'Season 1' 'Stage Fighting' *When Robbie is trying to convince Trina to go out with him, Jade is looking at them with an interested expression on her face. 'The Birthweek Song' *Jade says that Tori should get Trina talent for her birthweek. *Trina walks up to Jade and Tori and nicely says, "Hello, Tori's friend", to which Jade replies, "Yeah, I'm not really her friend." and walks away. 'Jade Dumps Beck' *Trina invites Jade to see her one woman show Chicago. *Jade responds by crumpling the paper up and shoving it down Trina's bra. *Trina did not get mad at Jade for shoving a crumpled paper down her shirt. 'Survival of the Hottest' *Jade shouts to Trina that nobody likes her (twice). *After André told everybody not to freak out, Jade walked to the back of the RV and sat next to Trina. *When Trina says she's going to call Cat and asks for her number, Jade tells her that she already tried calling her. *Jade wants Trina's water (to drink). *Jade looks upset when Trina didn't share the water with her. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Trina allows Jade to use her fish to smoothen her feet. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Jade likes the thought of Trina's mouth-blood. *Jade calls Trina "that" when asking Tori if she would rather stay home and take of Trina. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Both of them wore the same hamburger suit, which Trina requests specifically. *Also, both of them had difficulties with getting their boobs into the hamburger suit. *Trina remarks, "How did Jade fit her boobs in this hamburger?" *Jade looks at Trina weirdly when Trina says she wants to wear the hamburger suit. 'Wok Star' *Trina helps Jade with stalling Mrs. Lee for her play by being Jackie Bonet even though she had no real obligation to do so. 'Season 2' 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Jade tells Tori that she should do what Trina says, and Trina is thankful for this. *Trina touches Jade's arm, and Jade responds with, "Never touch me!" *After Jade told Trina not to touch her, Trina immediately retreated. *Jade and Trina dance together during Blow. *Both enjoyed Ke$ha's performance. 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Trina seems irritated when she sees Jade wearing Tori's dress. *Jade, very rarely responds to Trina, or even talks to her. She responds to Trina after she asks why she's wearing Tori's dress. 'Prom Wrecker ' *Trina was running for Prome Queen, but Jade ended up winning. *Both Jade and Trina didn't like the fact that Jade became Prom Queen. 'iParty with Victorious' *Jade likes Trina's idea of having the kids she's babysitting on a leash. *At the end of the opening credits, you can see both girls hugging each other. 'Locked Up!' *When everyone firsts comes in the hotel in the lobby, Trina keeps walking over to Jade and standing next to her. *Trina and Jade sleep beside each other in the hotel bed. *At one point, Jade puts her head on Trina's shoulder. *While Tori, Jade, Robbie, Cat, and Trina are standing in front of the fence, Trina gets real close to Jade, implying that she's afraid of someone or something and wants protection from/trusts Jade. *Trina wonders how Jade can sleep with bombs exploding outside. *Trina walks past Jade, singing; Jade shudders and looks at her with a disgusted face. *When Robbie is talking to the officers, Jade and Trina are seen talking to each other in the background. *Trina alerts Tori when the manly female prisoner picks up the piece of wood to hit Jade with, maybe because she doesn't want Jade to be hurt. 'Who Did It to Trina?' *Jade records Trina while she was having her accident. *Tori says that no one would try to hurt Trina, not even Jade. *Jade says that she might've done the sabotage, however she did not. *Jade indirectly defends Trina when she blames Tori for Trina's accident because Tori and Trina were in a fight. 'Terror on Cupcake Street' *They bump into each other in the door. *Trina elbows Jade in the lung. *Jade yells, "No one likes you!", a repeated line from Survival of the Hottest, to Trina when everyone finds her in the cupcake. Season 3 'The Gorilla Club' *Jade asks Trina how she can walk in 10-inch heels. *Trina responds that only awesome people like her can, possibly trying to impress Jade. *Jade tells Trina to shut up, and Trina seems offended. *Trina told Jade to talk to her butt. 'The Worst Couple ' *Although Trina seemed a bit mad when Jade threw a cushion at her, she didn't show any sign that she was angry with it. *After Jade threw a cushion at her, Trina made no more advances when Jade was around. 'Driving Tori Crazy' *In the party bus, Jade and Trina stand up and dance together. *They sit across from each other. *In the last line of 'Five Fingaz to the Face,' they give each other 'five fingaz to the face.' 'How Trina Got In' *Jade thought Trina got in to Hollywood Arts by using knock-out gas. *Jade still thinks Trina got in with knock-out gas. 'Season 4' 'Wanko's Warehouse ' *Both of them stepped back and made weird faces when Cat asked who was the 'flattest.' *Jade tells Trina to take a wazz in a bin, showing that she is concerned for her. *Trina responds to Jade's suggestion by saying that she 'does not wazz in bins.' *Jade agreed with Trina when she said that Tori is to blame for being in Wanko's. *Jade and Trina sat in the back of the car together. 'Robbie Sells Rex' *Jade looked sorry for for Trina after she got floured. *Jade stayed with the other by Trina. TheSlap.com Hints *Trina posts saying that she's still trapped in the bathroom and Jade tells her that nobody cares. *Trina posts she doesn't worry about the audition and Jade asks her how she got into Hollywood Arts. *When Trina posted "how did I get in to Hollywood Arts? Two words: PURE TALENT!!!" Jade is the only one who replies and says it's a pure lie. *In the video, 'Sinjin's Sock Puppets: Sock Puppet Trina, Trina comes in and says how he always makes these freakish videos about pretty girls, implying she thinks Jade (and Tori) is pretty. Trivia *They are both considered meaner than Cat and Tori and the meanest main characters. *They have both kissed Beck more than once. *They have both harbored feelings for Beck. *They are both physically stronger than Cat and Tori. Gallery Fanfictions *The Trade Category on FanFiction.net *The Cartel by DrDoom2006 *Locked Up in Hell by DrDoom2006 *Parallel by bubblegum days *common goal by professor lazyass *Black Paint by don'tblameme-igrewupontv *Or So It Seems by Darcehole FRIENDSHIP, INCLUDES TORI-BASHING *The Past Should Stay Dead by SkyeVenomatic *Best Friends Forever by VivaLaPinkAndBrina If you read these fanfictions, please leave a review telling the author what you thought and let them know you discovered their work through this wiki. Thanks! Popular Writers DrDoom2006 Fanfiction Writers *DrDoom2006 Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairing